Chapter One: Nuclear Plant Assault
by Saladin-Stories
Summary: Saladin And The Saints Invade A Nuclear Plant.


Chapter 1

Nuclear Plant Assault

" Sarah, Go Left And Make Sure That No Guards Are Coming. I Don't Want Anyone Sneaking Up On Us ", Said Saladin. " Alright ", Sarah Whispered, Walking To The Left To Get A Good Watch Of The Eastern And Northern Perimeter Of The Nuclear Plant Base, Orbinocia. Saladin Slowly Crept Along The Wall Ducking Every Time The Spotlight Would Pan Near Him. He Turned Back To To Motion To Scythe And Randall That It Was Clear To Come. They Slowly Made Their Way Around The Wall, And To Where Saladin Was Sitting. " Do You Know How Many Guards They Have On The Outside, Saladin? ", Wondered Scythe. " From The Information I Got When I Was On Reconosis Of This Plant, They Have Fewer Guards During The Day Then They Have At Night. My Guess They Have Two Guards In Each Tower, And Two Walking The Wall. As For The People On The Inside It'd Range From Fifteen To Twenty Men ", Said Saladin With A Smirk On His Face. Saladin Then Pointed Scythe To Another Wall Where He Could Watch The Western And Southern Perimeter. Scythe Slowly Made His Way Toward Some Bushes. He Ducked In Right As The Spotlight Shined Past The Bush. They All Stood Still Hoping That The Guard Would Confuse Scythe's Foot For A Shadow. 

To Their Amazement The Guard Didn't Seem To Notice It And He Kept The Light Going. Randall, Who Had Been There For Saladin Through Thick And Then, Slowly Made His Way Over To The Guard Shack. He Tapped On The Door, Then Ducked Back Behind The Side, And Jumped Out And Tackled The Guard Trying To Cause A Less Of Noise As He Could. Randall Pushed The Guard's Lifeless Body Into The Guardshack, And Then He Turned Off The Electricity Running Through The Fence. Both Of Them Crawled Along The Walls Taking Out Guard After Guard. They Had Cleared Most Of The Yard Of The Guards, When A Voice From Behind Said, " Stop Right There. Your Tresspassing On Restricted Grounds. Turn Around And Show Yourselves. ". They Both Slowly Turned And Faced A Armed Lieutinant, Who Seemed To Have Just Woken Up. " Drop Your Weapons, Then Kick Them Away. ", Said The Lieutinant. They Both Layed Their Weapons Down And Pushed Them Away. " Good Now Raise Your Hands In The Air Where I Can See Them. ", The Lieutinant Commanded. The Lieutinant Reached For His Radio, And Began To Squeeze The Button When He Suddenly Fell Over. Both Saladin, And Randall Looked On As Blood Began To Pour From The Lieutinant's Skull. They Both Looked Around Searching For What Could've Happened To Him. " I Thought You Might Need A Hand ", Said Scythe Over Their Radios. They Turned Back To See Scythe Slightly Waving His Sniper Rifle In The Air. 

" I've Taken Out The Two Guards In The Western Tower, And The Two Guards In The Southern Tower. I Haven't Seen The Men That Are Walking The Walls, But I'm Going To Keep My Eyes Open For Them. " Said Scythe. " Yes, We Don't Want To Alert The Guards. We'd Have Half The Democratic Army On Us In No Time " Said Saladin, Picking Up His Gun. " Sarah, Have You Gotten A Chance To Knock Off The Eastern Or Northern Towers? ", Asked Randall. " Yes I Have, I Did Get The Eastern Tower, Which Had One Of The Guards That Walks The Walls In It. ", She Replied. " Keep Us Up To Date With Everything Up Here, Cause Were Going Down Into The Plant ", Said Saladin. They Both Slowly Finished Taking Out Everyone Inside The Yard, And Began To Make Their Way Below Ground. They Looked Down The Corridor, Which Was A Long Stretch, Then A Fork That Went Left And Right. They Decided To Split Up, As Randall Went Down The Left Hall, And Saladin The Right. Saladin Looked Down The Hall He Had Choosen Which Had Two Doors On The Left, And One On The Right, And A Door In The Middle At The End. He Slowly Made His Way Down The Bright Lit Hall And Up To The First Door. He Turned It Slowly, And Looked In. It Was A Meeting Room, Which Was Being Occupied By Two Plant Workers And A Private. They Seemed To Be Playing Cards, So Saladin Had Three Easy Targets. He Put A Silencer On The Barrel Of The Desert Eagle, And He Began To Shoot At The Three Men, When The Door Opened All The Way Revealing Five Other Soldiers. They Quickly Went To Get Their Guns But Saladin Opened Fired, And Managed To Take Out Three Of Them. 

As For The Other Two They Had Been Able To Get To Their Weapons. Saladin Realized That Both The Soldiers Were Privates Too. Knowing That Privates Aren't The Smartest Things In The World, He Layed His Gun Down And Kicked It Away. One Walked Over And Picked It Up, While The Other Pointed The Gun At Saladin. Saladin Put His Hands In The Air And Began To Slowly Walk Toward Them. When He Got Close Enough To Them, He Kicked One, And Then Turned Around, And Punched The Other In The Jaw. He Turned The Guy Around And Then Shoved Him Into A Wall. Saladin Turned To Be Hit In The Shoulder, Which He Retaliated With A Punch Back At Him. Saladin Dove For His Gun, Then Turned And Began To Fire At The Guard Closest To Him. The Guard Slowly Fell Over From The Shot. Saladin Turned Once More And Fired At The One Laying On The Ground, Which Was A Easy Target. Saladin Stood Up, And Began To Dust Himself Off. " Are You Okay Saladin? I Heard Alot Of Commotion And I Figured You Were Having Fun Without Me ", Randall Said Over The Radio. " Now Why Would I Let You Out Of The Fun, Eh? ", Saladin Chuckled Over The Radio. " Cause Your A Greedy Bastard ", Randall Replied. " Damn Straight ", Saladin Said. " How Is It Going Down There? " Saladin Asked. " Mostly Storage Rooms, Nothing Big. " Randall Said With A Sort Of " I'm Bored " Tone Of Voice. " Alright, Finish Down That Way Then Come Back Up This Way ", Saladin Said. " Gotcha ", Replied Randall. Saladin Searched The Meeting Room, Top To Bottom, But Didn't Seem To Find Anything Useful. " I Doubt There Is Anything Too Good On This Floor. 

Most Of The Weaponry, And The Power Generators Would Most Likely Be Farther Down. " He Said To The Dead Guards, Almost Wanting A Reply. He Made His Way Out Of The Room And Down The Hall To Second Door. He Slowly Opened It, But Realized That This Was The Way Up To The Guard Towers. He Remembered That There Was Still Three Soldiers Up There So He Made His Way Up The Steps, And He Lifted The Door Above Him. Luckily The Second Guard That Was Walking The Wall Had Just Left The Northern Tower And Was Heading Toward The Eastern. Saladin Slowly Aimed His Gun At The Guard. He Fired A Shot Directly Into His Head, And The Guard Fell Off The Side Of The Wall, And Into Some Bushes. The Spotlight From The Northern Tower Quickly Shined Down Upon The Bushes, And They Soon Realized Something Was Going Down. Before The Two Guards Could Radio Anyone, Saladin Popped Up And Shot Them Both Through The Chest. " Sarah, Scythe, Come On In We've Taken The Grounds. " Saladin Said Over The Radio. " Roger ", Said Scythe, Followed By Sarah. Saladin Watched As They Both Made Their Way Out Of The Bushes, And Into The Yard. " Go Down The Steps And Then Go Right And Come Up From The Second Door! " Saladin Yelled Down To Them. Saladin Made His Way Back Over To The Door And He Watched As Both Of Them Made Their Way Up. " Sarah, Go Down To The Southern Tower, Scythe To The Northern. I Don't Want Anyone Coming Or Going " Saladin Commanded. 

They Both Made Their Way Long The Walls, And Into The Towers. " Saladin, I Finished The Hall, I'm Coming Down Your Way ", Said Randall. " Gotcha ", Saladin Said Back. He Made His Way Back Down The Steps And Out The Door Just As Randall Appeared Infront Of It. " There Is One More Door, Then The Last One At The End. " Saladin Pointed Out. " Okay ", Randall Said, Hoping For Some Action. They Both Made Their Way To The Third Door, And Then Slowly Opened It. In There Was The Barracks Of The Soldiers Who Guarded The Grounds. No One Was In There, But They Checked Anyway. " Okay, Look For Anything That We Might Need. Remember There Was A Lieutinant Up On The Grounds, And That Means He Was In Charge Of This And The Grounds Floors. So If We Find His Barracks, Then We Might Find A Key To The Second Floor ", Saladin Said, Searching Through Some Boxes. They Both Began To Search Through Each Of The Boxes, Untill They Came Across The Spare Key. " Okay We Got It ", Randall Said. They Both Made Their Way Down To The Final Door Which Did Ask For A Key Card. They Slide It Through And Then The Door Budged Showing That It Had Unlocked. " George, Your Shift's Not Over With Yet ", A Guard Said Looking Up From A Security Desk. " I Thought I Might End It Early Today ", Randall Said, Firing A Bullet Into The Guards Chest. This Was Basically A Room For The Soldiers To Come And Lay Around And Watch Tv, While On Their Breaks. They Made Their Way Over To The Security Desk, And Pressed The Button Underneath It That Opened The Elevator. They Both Walked In And Then Realized That By Taking The Elevator Down To The Next Floor Would Alert The Guards Down Below Of Their Presence, So Instead They Jumped Up Onto Of The Elevator And Climbed The Ladder Down To The Next Floor's Air Vent. 

They Climbed In, And Slowly Crawled Along The Tunnel, Till They Found A Vent. They Looked Down And Saw What Looks Like Robots, Guarding The Halls. " What The Fuck, Their Not Supposed To Have Robots ", Randall Said. Saladin Peered Down And Counted Two Robots, Both With Pistols Walking Up And Down The Hall. " How Are We Going To Take Out Robots? ", Randall Said, Shocked Some. " Watch Me " Said Saladin As He Kicked The Vent, And Jumped Down. He Ran At One Of The Robots And Knocked It To The Ground. Saladin Picked The Robot Up And Used It's Body As A Sheild From The Bullets That The Other One Fired. Saladin Then Threw The Robot At The Other, And Charged It. He Stepped On The Robot's Head, Which Seemed To Break Beneath His Foot. " It's Safe To Come Out Now Randall ", Saladin Said. Randall Jumped Down And Walked Over To Saladin. " Don't You Dare Think That Those Robots Scared Me, " Randall Said While Smirking. Saladin Laughed Some, Then Made His Way To A Door. The Door Led To Another Hall, Which Only Had Two Doors This Time. They Made Their Way To The First Door, Which Was Locked. They Walked On To The Second Door, Which Was Unlocked. They Opened It Slowly And Peered In On Three More Of The Robots. They Threw The Door Open And Began To Fire At Free Will Hoping That The Bullets Would Hit A Tender Spot. 

Loud Gun Shots Filled The Room As It Seemed The Robots Were Now Shooting At Themselves. " What The Hell? ", Saladin Thought, Then Realized That One Of The Bullets Must've Hit A Robot's Navagational System's Which Made Their Sight Bad, And It Began To Shoot At The Others. The Three Robots Fell To The Ground, Then Slowly Died. They Searched The Room, And Found The Key Card That Unlocked The Other Door. They Made Their Way Out Of That Room, And Over To The Other Door. They Slowly Unlocked It And Opened It Up. Inside Stood This Large Green Robot. It Was Blocking The Way Between The Door And The Elevator. The Robot Looked Up At The Two And Said, " Identification Number, Please ". They Looked At Each Other Then Back At The Robot. It Repeated Itself Once More Then Lifted Its Rifle. " Tell Me Your Identification Number Or I Will Shoot ", It Said. They Lifted Their Guns And Began To Shoot And March At It. The Bullets Didn't Seem To Matter To The Robot. They Jumped Down And Ducked Out Of The Way Of The Robot As It Opened Fire. Saladin Saw A Pipe Beside A Plant And He Rolled To It And Picked It Up. He Charged At The Robot Who Seemed To Be Looking For Randall Instead Of Him. Saladin Bashed It In The Back With The Pipe And It Budge Some. He Hit The Robot Again, And Again, But It Didn't Fase It That Much. Saladin Remember That He Had Crushed The Other Robots' Head With His Foot So He Hit The Robot In The Head, Which Indeed Caused It To Fall Over. Saladin And Randall Then Made Their Way To The Elevator. This Time They Decided They Were Going To Use The Elevator. They Got In And Pushed The Button And It Made Its Way Down. The Doors Of The Elevator Opened And To Their Amazement Nothing Was There. The Hallway Was Just A Long Stretch That Led To Another Two Way Fork. They Looked Down Both Halls, And There Was Nothing But Two More Two Way Forks. 

They Searched And Searched And Finally Found A Door. They Opened The Door And There Sat A Yellow Robot, One Even Larger Then The Green Robot. This Robot Had Two Semi Automatic Machine Guns In Its Hands. The Robot Opened Fire On Them As Soon As It Saw Them, And They Closed The Door To Block The Bullets. Saladin And Randall Rolled Into The Room And Began To Fire At It. The Bullets Bounced Off Of It Too. Saladin Tryed To Hit It In The Head With The Pipe But The Pipe Only Bent Around It's Head. They Continued Firing All Around It Hoping To Find A Spot That'd Hurt It, But Was Unsuccessful. It Began To Fire Again, And This Time It Hit Randall In The Foot, Knocking Him Over. Saladin Jumped Onto Its Back And Tryed To Pull It Down To The Ground. He Barely Managed To Knock It Over When He Looked Up And Saw A Case That Held A Fire Extinguisher And A Axe. Saladin Jumped Up And Grabbed The Axe, And Began To Hit It. The Axe Made Dents In The Robot, Then Holes, Followed By Gashes. The Robot Began To Slowly Cease. Saladin Ran Over To Randall, To Check On Him. " Are You Okay? ", Saladin Asked. " Yeah, Go And Finish This Place Off Without Me ", Randall Commanded. Saladin Walked Over To The Door, And Opened It, Revealing The Core Of The Nuclear Plant. He Walked Out Onto A Platform Which Led Down To Some Steps. 

He Followed Them Down To " The Switchboard Room ", Which Controlled Where All The Power Went. He Quickly Set It Up So That The Power Would Go To His Base. He Then Pulled Out A Large Radio And Radioed Back To The Base For Soldiers To COme And Secure The Plant. A Hour Later Three Platoons Arrived And Quickly Took Control Of The Plant. Saladin Helped Randall Out Of The Plant, And They Both Watched As The Sun Rose For The Morning. " Was That Enough Action For You Randall? ", Saladin Asked. " No ", Randall Said Smirking. " Thought So ", Saladin Said Grinning. They Both Laughed Some. " Oh Yeah I Forgot To Do Something ", Saladin Said. " Hey Marcus Turn Off All The Power To The Places The Democratic Army Owns, That Is Powered By This Plant ", Saladin Said. " Yes Sir ", The Engineer Replied. Saladin Looked At Randall, And They Began To Laugh Again. Sarah And Scythe Walked Up To Them. " Hopefully Now The Democratic Army Will Realize Were Not Kidding When It Comes To Our Freedom ", Sarah Said. " Hell Yeah, We Prooved To Them That We Can Do Anything ", Scythe Said. " Just Remember, It's Not A Victory Untill Everyone Is Free, " Saladin Said.


End file.
